Boku no uchuu ni kimi ga iru
by Higashi
Summary: Os últimos pensamentos do imperador Sai Hi Tei, conhecido no Universo dos 4 Deuses como o seishi de Suzaku Hotohori. Para Shampoo-chan


**Título:** "Boku no uchuu ni kimi ga iru"

**Status:** One-shot.

**Autora:** Vivi Hideto.

**Escrito em**: julho/2004.

**Música: **_"Boku no uchuu ni kimi ga iru", _de Takehito Koyasu (Hotohori)

_Carinhosamente dedicado a minha querida amiga Shampoo-chan._

* * *

**Boku no uchuu ni kimi ga iru**

_(Em meu universo há você)_

Dizem que quando estamos morrendo, nossa vida passa diante dos nossos olhos rapidamente.

**_Tenkyuu ni hoshi wa matataki daishi ni wa hana ga saku _**

_(As estrelas nos céus brilham; no solo desabrocham as flores)_

Lá estava eu... caído no chão, sentindo as forças me faltarem enquanto pensava nela.

**_Soshite ima boku no uchuu de kimi e no ai ga hikaru _**

_(E agora o meu amor por você brilha em meu universo)_

E a única coisa que não me saía da mente era ela.

**_Tomaranai, tomeranai _**

_(Não irá parar, não irá parar)_

_Miaka._

**_Toshisa wa iki wo suru you ni kakegae nakute..._**

_(Tal como a respiração, não existem substitutos para o amor...)_

Como ela estava? Será que estava bem no mundo dela?

Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, eu realmente me senti completo.

**_Kimi no tame boku ga aru nara umarete kite yokatta _**

_(Estou contente por ter nascido porque existo por você)_

A primeira pessoa que me tratou pelo que sou.

A única pessoa que me via como uma pessoa, e não como um deus.

A única pessoa que sabia que eu era Sai Hi Tei e Hotohori.

_Miaka..._

**_Unmei to tatakai nagara setsunasa to ikite yuku _**

_(Vivo em sofrimento e lutando contra o destino)_

Suzaku no Miko... Quando eu soube da história dela, saberia que ela seria a pessoa que eu amaria.

E quando vi Miaka, percebi que era a garota mais especial que existia em todos os mundos.

Era apenas ela que existia em meu universo como Seishi de Suzaku.

Miaka não me amou, mas só de saber que ela seria feliz com Tamahome...

**_Tooku temo dare to itemo_**

**_Negau no wa tatta hitotsu dake kimi no shiawase_**

_(Até mesmo se você estiver longe, seja com quem estiver_

_Eu tenho um só desejo: a sua felicidade)_

Houki ficará tão decepcionada quando souber o que aconteceu comigo.

Houki e nosso querido filho... Qual será o nome pelo qual ela o chamará?

**_Aoi sora no mukou mimamoru hoshi ga aru _**

_(Além do céu azul estão as estrelas que olham por você)_

Sinto uma tristeza tão grande em saber que nunca chegarei a vê-lo.

Sinto uma tristeza tão grande em saber que nunca mais verei Houki.

**_Kimi e to kagayaku omoi wa eien _**

_(Meus sentimentos por você brilham e são eternos)_

Sinto uma tristeza maior em saber que falhei com ela.

Falhei com Miaka.

Prometi a ela que faria Houki feliz. Prometi que faria meu filho feliz. Prometi que protegeria meu país.

****

**_Dai no ji de tem wo aoi de sukoshi nemutta you da _**

_(Durmo um pouco olhando para os céus com meus braços estendidos)_

O grande imperador Sai Hi Tei falhou.

****

**_Tokimeki ga hayagane wo uchi hitori nigawarai suru _**

_(Apenas forço um sorriso, meu coração bate descompassado)_

Agora não poderei mais fazer Houki feliz, muito menos meu filho. E meu país está desprotegido.

_**Tomaranai, tomeranai **_

_(Não irá parar, não irá parar)_

Miaka, perdoe-me...

**_Koishisa de kimi wo dakishimeru yume wo miteita..._**

_(Estava sonhando com a ternura de ter você...)_

Sinto novamente as forças fugindo do meu corpo.

Houki, espero que você cuide de nosso filho.

Meu filho, faça sua mãe feliz e proteja nosso país.

Adeus, meu povo; adeus, meus amigos...

****

**_Sora ni wa hoshi-tachi daichi ni wa hana ga saiteiru _**

_(No céu estão as estrelas; na terra desabrocham as flores)_

Adeus... Miaka...

_Eu... amei... você..._

**_Soshite boku no uchuu ni kimi ga ite..._**

_(E em meu universo há você...)_

* * *

**No outro mundo, Miaka chorava segurando o livro "O Universo dos Quatro Deuses".**

**-Hotohori... seu mentiroso...**

**-Calma, Miaka... - Tamahome falou ao lado dela.**

**A garota caiu no chão sobre os próprios joelhos, sentindo o corpo tremer e as lágrimas descerem mais violentamente.**

**-Você prometeu que não iria morrer... – ela completou num soluço.**

**A única coisa que Tamahome fez foi fechar o livro e entregar a Keisuke.**

=o=o=o=o=o

Meu primeiro songfic (emocionada)! Espero que tenham gostado!

Um beijinho especial a Shampoo-chan, que traduziu a letra para mim!

Gostaria muito de receber os comentários de vocês dizendo o que acharam deste one-shot! Reviews são bem vindos!

Abraços e beijos para todos,

Vivi Hideto.


End file.
